Specials, Wings, and Gods XD
by Rashelle
Summary: Crossover between PJOxUgliesxMaximum Ride. Tally and Shay land in our time at the Flock's house, while Annabeth and Percy go there to investigate a disturbance. Maybe some Percabeth and Fax.


**Well, hello there! This is the first story that I'm posting pretty much outside of FMA, but I wrote this back in Feb. 2011. I edited it, and thought, hey... there are no PJOxUglies crossovers... but sorry, I had to put MR in there with it. It starts with Uglies and MR, then PJO comes in a second after them. It switches POVs though the story, so stay alert. Got it? Ok. :)**

(Break)

**Uglies POV**

"Where are we?" Shay asked. The surroundings were strange, almost like-

"Who the heck are you guys doing at our HOUSE!" Tally heard a female voice shout, infuriated. She spun around to see six kids, all uglies, a very angry teenage girl in front. She saw her freeze when she saw Tally's face, but then she looked even angrier. "Don't they ever give up?" she said through gritted teeth, venom dripping from her voice.

Tally answered back coldly. "And who would you be to question us, ugly? We could kill you right here and now."

The girl's eyes flashed. "Bring it on, _freak_."

(Break)

**Third Person POV**  
>Max and Tally both stepped forward, in fighting positions. Tally attacked. She swung her fist at Max's chin, who caught the fist and attempted to knee Tally in the gut. Tally pulled back. She then roundhouse kicked Max, who ducked and swiped Tally's remaining foot out from under her. Tally proceeded to roll to the side as soon as she hit the ground to avoid Max's feet. This girl couldn't be normal. She could not only block Tally, but <em>attack<em> Tally.  
>They went on for a minute, all the attacks lightning fast, a normal person not able to trace the fight.<p>

Max had a bloody nose and Tally had a dislocated finger and, when Fang quickly wrapped his arms around Max, and said "Stop. Why are you here? What do you want?"

Tally straightened as Max wrestled out of Fang's grasp. "Well, where we are would be nice," Tally said cautiously. "We were just hoverboarding around, when we suddenly appeared here."

Max snorted, "Gee, you didn't come from Dr. Hansy who gave you exact coordinates for our nice little house here in Colorado?"

Tally worked her jaw. "No. Where's Colorado? What city are you guys from? And how can you fight so well? Uglies have no such ability."

"We're ugly? And what does that make you guys? 'Special'?" Max scoffed. "And who doesn't know Colorado? It's one of those middle states in the US. Who made you guys? That look is NOT natural."

Tally froze. "US? As in Rusty world?"

"Rusty?"

Tally glanced at Shay. Shay glanced back. "Um...what...year is it...?" she asked tentatively.

"2010. Why?"

Shay and Tally froze. "That's 300 years ago..."

"So you're, like, time travelers!" Nudge gasped.

"Guess so..."

"Max," a sweet little girl's voice said. "They have really strange thoughts. Like going to some place called Diago...?"

Tally spoke in a whisper. "What do we do? We're outnumbered." Shay whispered back. "We're Special. They're Rusties. Fight them and take them hostage. Then make them explain this." Tally nodded on three and they attacked the unexpecting bird-kids.

** Percy POV**

So Annabeth and I were on a mission. We were tracking down a...disturbance...in Colorado. Apparently, some monsters had come to assault some powerful half-bloods. I was on Blackjack. 'Almost there Boss, no we're here. Hey next time I see you, you owe me some sugar cubes.'

I laughed, "All right, Blackjack."

I looked down to see a flurry of battling limbs. Whoever these half-bloods were, they could fight. We swiftly landed, and I yelled, "So who's the good guys, and who's the bad?" I heard Annabeth mutter something along the lines of, "Seaweed brain, you don't go asking that to people."

They paused the fight. "That depends on your perspective," a girl said.

I was confused. "Then at least who's in what side of this?" In answer, the just blinked at me.

"...guess," one of the scarily pretty girls said.

I scanned over the group, and was definatley able to put the eight of them in groups. "Um...OK. So who started the fight and why?"

A girl from the not-nearly-as-pretty group (Like the name, huh? "Seaweed brain," Annabeth muttered again, probably knowing what I had given the name of the group of the kids.) spoke. "Them. This is our home and they just appeared here. Then they attacked us."

A girl in the two: "We did. But we just completely had no idea where we were. Last we checked, we were hoverboarding through Japan, 300 years in the future."

I nodded. "Wait, what? 300 years into the future?"

Another nod. "This," the other girl said, indicating by sweeping her arm around, "is the past to us. Rusty days."

"Um..."

A roar erupted, interrupting stray thoughts.

"Erasers!"

"Specials!"

"Hydra!"

** 3rd Person POV**

They all got ready to fight. "Iggy, nine o' clock Angel and Gazzy, 11! Nudge, 5! Fang, follow me! Go!" the birdkids all snapped out their wings and sped towards the flying erasers.

Percy and Annabeth stood for a second, still wondering if they were monsters. A blast if flames then snapped them out of their daze and they charged they huge, ticked off Hydra.

Tally and Shay turned their armor on-the sneak suits. "Let's do this." the specials descended, and a flurry of limbs followed.

Annabeth dodged a stray line of fire and darted in to slice of the hydra's toe. It roared, and she rolled behind it, and stabbed upward. Enraged, the hydra's tail hit her, and Annabeth flew back 10 feet, to have Percy catch her quickly and help her up. Their eyes met, sparkling sea green and stormy gray, and a kind of understanding went through them. They attacked again.

Max roundhouse kicked an eraser and it went down. Another sliced at her chest, but Fang kicked it's ugly head from behind. They nodded.

Nudge swooped down, losing the eraser, then swooped right back up past it, making it lose control and struggling to stay up, when Angel kicked it were it counts. The eraser went down.

Iggy, quickly jerked his head to the left, hearing the whistle of the eraser's fist go by his head. He blindly reached out and yanked the arm, propelling it forward. Only, the eraser grabbed hold of him as he was thrown by. They went spiraling until he felt the weight of the eraser lifted, and a burning sensation on his arm. He quickly fiddled with a bomb. "Guys! DIVE!"

Angel has just gotten her finger twisted the wrong way, and Nudge had claw marks on her leg. Max had just taken a hit to the face, spiraling down, but coming right back, even more furious, when Iggy shouted, "Guys! DIVE!"

So they all pulled into steep dives, because, well, when Iggy says to dive, there is NO need for an explanation.  
>A loud BOOM was heard overhead, as Tally quickly glanced the winged kids splitting into 2 groups, one towards the monster fiendish thing, and one towards the group of Specials. Tally knew the kids had no chance up against Specials, but she didn't have the time to shout at them. The youngest one, a cute blue-eyed blond girl, clocked a special in the face before he knew what happened. Maybe they did have a chance. Tally's thoughts were interrupted by another Special, trying to aim at her knees.<p>

After they charged, Percy jumped onto the hydra, and Annabeth weaved around it's lower body, in some kind of complex way that only an Athena kid would get. Percy nimbly made it to one of the hydra's heads, as it was still confused by Annabeth's movements, and stabbed it's eye. Then jumped to another head and repeated. He did so four times, the hydra screeching the whole time, and then it got smart enough to figure out how to throw Percy off. He landed roughly, and rolled out of the way.

Annabeth raked her knife across the hydra's scales, finally finding purchase. She struck it's flesh the same time that it threw Percy off. The tail had been flapping wildly, and it was coming towards Annabeth now. She skipped out of the way and slashed, taking a good chunk of hydra tail off.

Nudge flew in towards the monster thingy. It spewed fire at her, but she tilted her wings sideways and gave one of the heads a good kick to the jaw. The head snapped back, and she kicked the throat with all her might. The head slumped down in reward.

Gazzy landed hard on one of the Pretty-scary person's back. The two of them fell to the ground, off balance. Gazzy got his arms around the throat of his victim and didn't let go. Soon the struggling stopped, and Gazzy got to his feet. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around him, and something whispered harshly in his ear, "I don't want to hurt you, but I will, if you don't cooperate. Now, who are you?". Gazzy gulped, his mind blank. Then he got an idea. "I'm the Gasman." The Gasman said, then proceeded to introduce his 'gift' to the scary person. The arms fell away, and Gazzy giggled. He looked around to see that all the scary people were battling someone else, so Gazzy spread his wings, temporarily blocking a scary person, and flew over to Iggy, who was darting around the monster, confusing it.

Max flipped the Special over her hip, and elbowed him in the gut. She picked him up and threw him into his comrade, and they both toppled over. She quickly looked around, when something raked across her back. She cursed and spun around, engaging with the Special.

Shay blocked a swat with her arm, then went to elbow the other Special. The special caught it and flung Shay to the floor, about to hit her, when Tally lept over her, tackling the Special. Shay scrambled up, and saw the little blond girl seeming to concentrate on the Special infront of her, who was looking very confused. The girl nodded at Shay, and Shay went up and knocked the Special out cold. The girl then spread her wings and flew towards the monstrous thing.

Fang ducked a Special then swept his legs, and knocked him out. He continued fighting mindlessly, until there were no more people things. He stood breathing hard, as Max came over. They looked at eachother, then looked at the flock, annoying the monster thing. They ran over, along with the two girls who looked exactly like the 'Special' people.

Percy dodged the fire from the hydra, and stabbed deeply into it's massive chest. It exploded into dust and was gone.

They all stood there. Stunned. They stood there and just breathed. The silence was overwhelming.

Suddenly the dust wriggled. It reformed. The hydra was back, two times as big.

They all sprang into action. Max and the flock took to the air, weaving around it, kicking, punching, or just to be of a nuisance. Tally and Shay nimbly moved around it, picking their way onto it, kicking and punching also. Percy slashed at it, and Annabeth was aiming for it's eyes again, when it suddenly seemed to go in slow motion. She looked up to see the little blond girl with her eyes closed in concentration, flapping evenly. She was messing with the hydra's mind.

Percy opened a big gash in the monster's stomach, and it roared, but just as soon as it was there, the wound healed. Fire flew at Percy, but he hid behind Riptide's blade. Then he heard a shout, "GET AWAY!"

Tally and Shay both opened wounds all along the body of the monster, only to have them heal. They were both very frustrated, when a shout came, "GET AWAY!"

Fang, Nudge and Max were covering for Iggy and Gazzy who were rigging the monster as they flew around it. As soon as Iggy and Gazzy shouted in unison, "GET AWAY!" the birdkids each pulled away steeply, and heard a tremendous 'BOOM'!

(Break)

They all woke to headaches and aching body parts. They were in the Camp Half-Blood infirmary. Chiron came in, full centaur mode. Max and Tally were the first sitting up. "Where are we?" Tally asked. Max's eyes were darting around, assessing the situation.

"Now, do not be alarmed, you're in one of the safest places possible right now."

Max looked at him and snorted, "Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that."

Tally shook her head. "You can't keep us here."

"No," the centaur sighed, "I can't, but please, before you leave, just look around."

Max rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you or anyone else CAN NOT TOUCH OR STARE AT ME. Got it? And what the heck is up with the horse body?"

The centaur nodded. "That's fine. I'm a centaur."

While they were walking around, they got either weird looks, or 'check out the new girls' look. Max was frowning about, well, pretty much everything in the dang camp, including the kids who seemed normal. Tally, on the other hand , was just looking at _everything_ suspiciously, not taking anything for granted. But she did wonder about Max though...

"So, Max...um...about your...wings..." Tally finally tried to start conversation. That would also settle her curiosity.

She tensed, "What?"

"Um...what's the story behold that...?"

Max looked mad. "Forget it," she said, and stormed off.

Tally shook her head. "What'd I say?"

Chiron sighed, "Some are more sensitive than others. It's my understanding that Max is very untrustworthy of others."

Tally though for a moment. "Well, then she's going to learn to trust me."

(Break)

"Tally-wa, this isn't like you. Since when do you want someone to trust you, befriend you?"

Tally looked at Shay, "I want her and her friends on our team. Did you see how well they took out the Specials? And this camp: if all of the kids are as good as those two, why not have an army of them? Never know when you need an army."

Shay nodded. Then she smiled, "Let me guess, there isn't really a plan?"

Tally grinned, "Nope, Boss."

(Break)

Max was still fuming from Tally asking her about the wings, when a boy materialized in front of her. She went to roundhouse kick him, but he ducked and yelled, "What the Hades? WAIT!"

Max stopped. "Where'd you come from, kid?"

"I'm Nico, son of Hades, and I thought that I was welcome here now."

Max shrugged. "Just got here."

Nico cocked his head. "Aren't you alittle old to be getting here? Who's your godly parent?"

"Um...what?"

"Wow, you did just get here, the Greek gods are still around, blah blah blah, they follow the flame of civilization, and the monsters are still around too. Blah, blah blah."

Max snorted, "Yeah, and I have wings; get out of my way."

Max pushed past Nico and walked into the woods.

(Break)

"She what?" Percy mumbled. Nico had just gotten back, and was asking about Max.

"She says she didn't know about the gods and who her parent was. Then she pushed me out of her way!"

Percy sighed. "What EXACTLY did she say?"

"I asked her who her godly parent was, and she said, 'What?' then I told her about the gods and stuff, and she snorted and said, 'Yeah, and I have wings.' what person has WINGS?"

Percy looked away uncomfortably. "Um...she DOES have wings..." he coughed.

Nico looked at his rather awkwardly shifting friend. "What?"

Percy averted his gaze.

"Dude! Are you serious! That's awesome! I wanna see!" then Nico ran off to see Max's wings.

(Break)

"HE TOLD YOU WHAT!"

"Um...ah..." Nico cowered.

"WHERE IS HE!"

Before Nico could answer, Max stormed out of the room. Leaving the rest of the Flock with Nico... he decided the best course of action was to just shadow travel back to the Big House.

(Break)

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "You realize you can't hide from Max forever?"

Percy hid when Max started marching around the camp yelling that she was going to kill Percy. It was worse than Clarrise.

Then the window crashed. Annabeth sighed as Max climbed in. "He's in the back, by the dresser," she said lazily walking out of the cabin.

"EEP!" Percy didn't really think that his invincibility worked against Max...

(Break)

Chiron cleared his throat. "Today we have eight guests, and whether they stay or not is their choice. Will the guests please stand?"

Murmurs went through the dining pavilion as Max and the flock stood up warily, along with the two Specials.

(Break)

**Oh dear lord, this is **_**horrible**_**! I wrote it so long ago, and it pretty much sounds nothing like I do now... I don't know if I can continue it or not... I edited it, sure, but really, I don't remember much about Uglies. I read it half a year ago, and now I'm not sure if I can write it or not. But it sounded so... **_**cheesy**_**... you know? *Sigh* Oh well, thanks for reading, and if you like FMA, I've written some stories for that. Bye!**


End file.
